The present invention refers to the field of cyclotrons, and in particular to cyclotrons which are able to accelerate several types of charged particles having different charge(q)/mass(m) ratios, such as for example protons (ratio q/m equal to 1), alpha particles (ratio q/m equal to ½) or deutons (ratio q/m also equal to ½).